


Maybe We Could Stay Here

by Alices_Madness



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Blanket Hogging, F/F, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, Morning Cuddles, Sleepy Cuddles, Very Very Angsty, becky is balnket hog, but Charlotte loves her, but its soft and cute, in that case, its all fluff, unless you count blanket stealing angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23960209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alices_Madness/pseuds/Alices_Madness
Summary: Charlotte and Becky share lazy morning cuddles after a horrible sabotage attempt of blanket stealing.
Relationships: Charlotte/Becky Lynch | Rebecca Knox
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	Maybe We Could Stay Here

Charlotte slowly blinked her eyes open, the grogginess of first waking still clouding her head. the first thing she noticed was that her arms were wrapped around something soft, and when she opened her eyes, they were met with a mass of orange. The second thing she noticed, was that she was cold. She pulled her arms away, rolling onto her back to sit up, and realized why. Becky had taken all the blankets, leaving her with only the corner that had, somehow, stubbornly stayed under the corner of the bed, barely brushing her toes. She sighed, stretching her arms out, glancing over at the clock sitting on her nightstand. The numbers displayed 10:47, almost 4 hours later than when she had set her alarm, why hadn’t she woken up? She reached for her phone, from where it sat, charging next to the clock. Unplugging it and rolling back over, she saw it had gone off and had even been snoozed. But she hadn’t woken- Becky. She sighed, shaking her head, but closing her phone and dropping it on the mattress beside her, before wrapping her arm around her slumbering girlfriend once more.

“Hey, babe, baby, wake up,” She shook her softly. Becky replied with a groan, rolling over in a cocoon of blankets to face Charlotte.

“Babe, wake up.” Charlotte laughed as Becky groaned, pulling the blankets over her head.

“Why?” Came the groggy Irish accented reply, the blankets moving to revel those dark eyes, dull with the coming of consciousness. Charlotte smiled, her arm still wrapped around Becky, grabbing the edge of the blanket she could feel.

“Because you need to stop hogging all the blankets,” She kissed her quickly, before yanking on the blanket, pulling it back over onto her side of the bed, hard enough it sent Becky rolling on top of her. 

“Well you don’t share either,” Becky pouted.

“Because you never give me a chance too,” She pecked her girlfriend's lips, arms wrapping around her from under the blanket. Becky laid her head on Charlotte’s chest, her orange hair filling Charlotte’s vision once more. She didn’t mind, instead, pulling Becky’s body closer to her. It was quiet in the room, faint midday light streaming in from the borders of the dark curtains hanging. She counted Becky’s breaths, nearly drifting off once again, until Becky shifted. She lifted her head, resting her chin on Charlotte’s chest.

“I love you,” She smiled, pressing a kiss to the blonde’s lips. Too soon, she pulled away.

“And I love you too. But it’s like 11 am, we should get up,” Charlotte nudged her softly.

“Maybe we could stay here,” Becky offered, nuzzling into her chest once more. Charlotte couldn’t help but smile, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. She heard the furnace rumble on softly, and the clock in the living room tick away slowly. She rubbed her lover’s back, relishing in the scent of her strawberry shampoo, and the feeling of her skin beneath her fingers. Yeah, maybe they could stay there, just a little longer.


End file.
